The new Spider-deku
by Spider-man2018
Summary: izuku midoriya un chico que a la edad de 5 años este no poseia ningun poder hasta que un dia paso algo que la cambiaria la vida para siempre de pasar de ser un vigilante a convertirse en un heroe bajo estas palabras:"UN GRAN PODER CONLLEVA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD", IZUKU X MOMO


EL sorprendente Spider-Deku

 ** _Sera un fic de boku no hero academy y un pequeño crossover de spiderman siendo este izuku midorya_**

 ** _este poseera unicamente los poderes de spiderman el de one for all lo veo inesecario para esta historia pero si no le gusta esa idea hagamenla saber pero hasta entonces voy a hacer la historia de esta manera sin mas que decir comenzemos_**

Nuestra historia se remonta en un lugar de un cuarto que estaba algo oscuro pero luego de eso la habitacion se ilumino frente a ellos habia unas 15 jaulas de vidrio llenos de 15 arañas si tal como lo escucharon arañas estas dos fueron tomura shigarai un hombre que tenia las manos cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro y kurogiri mas conocido como black mist ambos eran villanos que formaban parte de la liga de los villanos y actualmente se encontraban en medio de terminar su obra maestra

-finalmente nos acercamos al final de all might gracias a estas bellezas-dijo shigaraki con una espeeluznante voz

-perdoneme por preguntar,para que son esos insectos,solo dijo que eran para hacer fuerte a ese tal nomu?-pregunto kurogikiri tratando de no molestar al hombre en frente de el ya que nunca fue nada lindo cuando shigaraki se enojaba

-por una vez estoy alegre de que preguntes,este es nuestro poder para el jefe final que es all might,es la combinacion genetica de 15 superarañas geneticamente modificadas lo que quiere decir quee tomamos las mejores cualidades de cada una de estas arañas en las introducimos en estas 15 super arañas-diciendo esto como un maniatico

-y tiene 15 de esas arañas?,podriamos hacer un ejercito de arañas modificadas!-

-no mi querido amigo,estas arañas modificadas tienen las capacidad para darle la fuerza y agilidad nesecaria para que sea mas resistente nada nos parara-

-lo siento que diga esto,pero porque solo hay 14 arañas?-

Kurogiri se giro a la pecera donde estaban las arañas y era cierto solo habian 14

-ah no importa con estas 14 arañas sera sufuciente para poder darle el poder suficiente a nomu-

Empezamdo a reirse como un maniatico ambos villanos abandonaron el lugar sin darse cuenta que la araña que les faltaba se estaba escapando por una de las grietas de las paredes dejando el edificio

[algunos dias despues]

-"no esta mal soñar,pero debes soñar de manera realista niño"-

Izuku midoriya un estudiante de 15 años de edad estudiante de tercer año de escula secundaria que nacio sin ninguna tipo de quirk en este mundo extraño,le acababan de decir que no podia ser un heroe por la misma persona que admiraba:all might

Izuku acababa de ser destruido emocionalmente,penso que si al menos escuchaba algo inspirador de all might finalmente podria empujarse a si mismo para ser u heroe pero en cambio le dijeron lo contrario y todo en lo que podia pensar era en cada cosa desmoralizdora que la habian dicho alguna vez

-"deberias rendirte"-

-"¿que puedes hacer?"-

-"solamente eres un inutil"-

-"lo siento,izuku,lo siento"

Izuku se sintio tan triste y desubicado .ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una arañas estab descendiendo por su cabeza sin embargo lo que mas llamo su atencion fue la explosion masiva que ocurrio a solo unas cuantas calles donde el estaba los ojos de izuku se iluminaron un poco

-me pregunto que heroe aparecera!-izuku se dijo a si mismo con asombro en su a punto de correr hacia la salida e investigar la explosion por si mismo pero fue detenido por un dolor de algo picandolo que le pico en el cuello

se puso a pensar con una sonrisa triste

-Supongo que es lo que me gano por ser optimista-y con eso siguio yendo hacia la salida del callejon donde estaba caminando lento con una expresion triste en su rostro

-"incluso el mejor heroe de todos lo dijo"-izuku levanto su mano izquierdda y se froto su nariz y ojos-"no llores eso tu ya lo sabias,esta es la realidad,que trate duramente de ignorarla de todo esto"-izuku continuo caminando mientras luchaba por contener sus lagrimas cuando de pronto empezo a sentirse mareado,lo que le hizo tropezar y recostarse contra la pared para mantenerse a un de pie

-"de donde vino eso tan de repente?"-izuku se giro y vio a un grupo de personas que rodeaban el distrito comercial que ahora mismo estaba en llamas

-"supongo que camine aqui inconsientemente"-izuku recupero el equilibrio y se dirigio a la multitud para ver estaba sorpresa de izuku vio al villano de lodo verde oscuro que casi lo mato antes

-"porque el esta aqui?,pense que all might la ha bia capturado "-la comprension le golpeo cuan do recordo en algo mas temprano cuando el y all might tuvieron una lucha en el aire izuku se cubrio la boca con sus manos y se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-¡esto es culpa mia!-penso izuku

-¿porque los heroes no han hecho nada?-dijo uno de los obsevadores

-aparentemente el villano agarro a un estudiante de secundaria como rehen-izuku se sintio a un peor por lo que dijeron

-"alguien mas siente el dolor que estoy sintiendo en este momento?,me siento culpable fue todo porque quise hacer preguntas,fue porque...porque..."-

-es completamente mi culpa es mi culpa que all might no pueda hacer nada-izuku simplemete rezo para que el rehen pudiera resistir hasta que aparezca un heroe con el quirk correcto

Pero luego vio los ojos del rehen

Los ojos pertenecieron a katsuki bakugo

Los ojos estaban llenos de miedo completo a la muerte

Luego de ver esa escena izuku en cuestion de segundos paso de la multitud corriendo hacia bakugo tan rapido como sus piernas podian estaban sorprendidos por lo que izuku estaba haciendo incluido el propio izuku

-regresa aqui tonto!,detente!-grito el heroe strong arms

-que estoy haciendo?,porque estoy corriendo?"-el villano se rio y comenzo a mover su cuerpo preparandose para atacar a izuku,izuku despues de ver eso sintio una especie de hormigueo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y salto por instinto esquivando un rapido brazo oscilante de lodo

-como hice eso?-se pregunto izuku mientras aterrizaba en el suelo luego de eso tiro su mochila hacia la cara del villano que lo cego por un momento

Izuku comenzo a arañar el lodo que rodeaba a bakugo a pesar de que sabia que no tenia sentido hacerlo,bakugo miro a izuku con confusion mientras gritaba con lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos

-mis piernas comenzaban a moverse por si mismas!,y parecia que nesecitabas ayuda!-esa unica linesa golpeo a all might duro,habia estado diciendole a ese chico que no podia ser un heroe y arriesgaba la vida mientras que all might simplemente se sentaba en la lineas laterales sin hacer nada,solo pensaba en si mismo en su ira y desilusion auto dirigidas,lentamente se obligo a si mismo a transformarse

-"patetico...patetico"-

Justo cuando el villano de lodo estaba a punto de golpear a izuku all might aparecia frente a el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y detuvo el ataque con todo su cuerpo

-"realmente soy patetico"-no parecia grande y orgulloso como siempre lo hacia pero sonaba molesto consigo mismo

-"incluso cuando te dije que no podias,no estaba poniendo en practiva lo que te dije"-para agarrar a izuku y a bakugo con su brazo izquierdo

-"!incluso un heroe profesional deberia estar preparado para arriesgar su vida!"-saliendole un poco de sangre de su boca y golpeando el aire delante del villano de lodo con una poderosa fuerza mientras gritaba

-DETROIT SMAAAAAASHHHHH!-

El villano se esparcio en pedazos por la fuerza del golpe,un golpe que tambien creo un poderoso viento que hizo que todas las nubes giraran en el cielo y lentamente dejaran caer gotitas de lluvia que se volvian aun mas pesadas

-¡cambio el clima con la presion en el aire de un golpe!-uno de los civiles en la multitud grito con resto solo comenzo a gritarn de alegria que all might derrotara al villano con facilidad

Despues de todo el desastre del villano de lodo all might se ocupo de las preguntas de la prensa,mientras que los otros heroes ayudaban a recoger los pedazos de lodo dispersos para la policia,izuku tuvo que lidiar con los gritos de heroes como strong arms y kamui woods,que no dejaban de decirle que lo que hizo fue algo hizo que unos paramedicos preguntaran si estaba bien por lo poco natural que estabam por otro lado los heroes elogiaban a bakugo dicendo que era muy valiente y que su poder era increible

[TIME-SKIP,30 MINUTOS DESPUES]

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que el villano habia sido derrotado e izuku estab camino a casa para finalmente descansar un poco

-"quiero disculparme con all might pero los periodistas no me dejaron pasar,ademas no me siento bien en este momento"-penso izuku mientras se ponia las manos a la cabza cuando comenzo a sentirse mareado otra vez

-oye deku-izuku se volteo al sonido de su apodo para ver a bakugo y penso que podria decir gracias o algo parecido a eso en cambio se encontro con un bakugo muy enojado que parecia que lo queria matar

-¡nunca pedi tu ayuda!, y como si pudieras,!no hiciste nada!,eres un fracasado!,como te atreves a compadecerme jodido nerd!-le grito bakugo antes deirse,izuku se sintio peor ahora porque sabia que bakugo tenia toda la razon, no podia hacer nada para ayudar en la situacion

-creo que deberia centrarme en un futuro ,mas realista-

-aqui estoy-dio de repente todos salieron a la calle y aparecieron dramaticamente como siempre lo hace impactando a izuku y casi saltando de su piel

-todo bien,poruqe estas aqui?,pense que estabas rodeado de reporteros-todos se limitaron a reir a carcajadas y declararon-quitarmelos de encima no es nada,despues de todo yo soy all mi-kooooofffff-todo poder fue cortado por una corriente de sangre saliendo de su boca y desinflandose hasta su verdadera forma, izuku grito un poco pero all might recupero la compostura y hablo tranquilamente

-chico he venido a agradecerte y tambien hacerte una propuesta-izuku parecia confundido pero no dijo nada

-si no hubiera escuchado tu historia, no habrias sido mas que musculos falsos y falsa sinceridad, y por eso te doy gracias-

-no fue mi culpa desde el principio me meti en el camino y aunque soy un fracaso sin sentido-

-te equivocas!-grito all might cortando a izuku

-de todas las personas alli, solo tu un niño timido e improbabl,actuaste la mayoria de los heroes principales muestran signos de grandeza incluso cuando eras un niño muchos de ellos afirman que-izuku reconstruyo mentalmente todo lo que el decia y lentamente el respondio

-por favor no lo digas no merezco escucharlo...porfavor -

-tu cuerpo se movio antes que pudieses reaccionar-

-"por favor no"-

-eso fue lo que te paso joven?-

-¡si!-izuku dijo incosientemente respondiendo a la pregunta de all might a pesar de ser un completo desastre en sus adentros

-Joven creo que puedes convertirte en un heroe, y eres digno de tener mis poderes!-dijo all migth

-que?-fue la pregunta de izuku midoriya

-¡ahahhahahahahah!porque esa cara?-todos apuntar a izuku mientras salia sangre de su boca-te estoy pidiendo si quieres aeptar mi poder-izuku parecia confundido y penso que solo era un sueño-

-creo que te equivocas all migth?-dijo izuku entrando en panico y tratando de negar lo que estaba escuchando

-tengo muchos secretos pero yo nunca miento-all migth luego extendio su mano izquierda y dejo que su palma brillara un poco mientras continuaba-tengo la capacidad de transferir mis poderes...!este es el poder que herede, **ONE FOR ALL**!-izuku se sorprendio nunca habia oido hablar de un quirk que pudiese transferirse de una persona a otra y le estaba ofreciendo tener su poder a el

-pero porque yo de todas las personas porque yo?-fue la pregunta de izuku

-desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy buscando un sucesor y alla fuieste mucho mas heroico que nadie por eso creo que eres un digno sucesor-all might emitio una fuerte tos y un pequeño chorro de sangre de la boca-eso si depende de tu respuesta-

Izuku no sabia que decir a todo esto le acababan de contar el secreto mas grande de all might y le habian ofrecido su poder porque lo consideraba digno su cabeza se puso a girar por todo esto que le estaban diciendo

-"tengo una razon para aceptar esto?,no?-izuku se froto los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta de la escuela y miro a all might con toda seriedad

-si yo acepto...-izuku fue cortado por una jaqueqa desmayandose en el proceso preocupando a all might

-oye chico,¿estas bien?-all might podria gritar mientras corria al lado izquierdo de izuku para comenzar a sacudirlo un poco

****Unas horas despues****

Izuku se desperto para ver el techo de su propia habitacion

-ugggghh,me siento de la patada,espera un momento ¿fue todo u sueño?-izuku puso su mano en la boca y corrio al baño donde se sintio listo para vomitar en el inodoro, despues de vomitar izuku se lavo la boca y se dio vuelta para ver a su madre Inko midoriya de pie enfrente de su puerta con una mirada de alivio corrio hacia el y lo abrazo como si el fuese a desaparacer

-izuku estoy tan feliz de que estes bien, cuando ese hombre rubio de aspecto esqueletico aparecio contigo desmayado estaba tan preocupada-izuku se quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando se dio cuenta que all might decia que si podia convertirse en un heroe

-izuku me oiste?-pregunto su madre

-lo siento mama por preocuparte-le dijo izuku a su madre

-pro cierto me dijo que te diera estto-izuku tomo la nota solo izuku puede leerlo-nesecitas algo querido,comida?,agua?-izuku la detuvo y le devolvio una sonrisa a su madre

-estoy bien mama de hecho estoy mas que bien solo nesecito dormir un poco-sonrio preocupado por su hijo

-de acuerdo hazme saber si nesecitas algo-izuku entro a su habitacion

-oye chico realmente me tenias preocupado cuando te desmayaste tuve que revisar tu bolsillo para encontrar tu dirreccion para poder assegurarme de que estabas a salvo en casa asegurate de descansar esta noche ya que tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana a las 10 AM en la playa municipal de taboka no sera facil-

Izuku puso su alarma a las 8 AM y se quito la ropa asi que solo estaba en ropa interior y camino hacia su cama pero se detuvo cuando paso delante de su espejo el se giro levemente para su espalda fuese visible en su cuello lo que parecia ser una mordedura de araña con una pequeña hilera que salia de ella al final habia una araña al final de la hilera habia una araña marchita con peculiares colores azul, rojo y blanco que se balanceaba de lado a lado como un la miro en estado de shock antes de tirar de la telaraña y colocarla en un frasco de vidrio

-vaya que suerte la mia al parecer no era venenosa...¿y porque parecia que se la habia agotado la sangre?-fue lo ultimo que penso izuku antes de saltar a su cama para quedarse dormido

**** a la mañana siguiente*****

Mientras izuku se movia lentamente de un profundo y reparador sueño se sorprendio por su despertador que lo hizo saltar en estado de shock ya que sonaba mas fuerte de lo comun y lo mas increcible era que estaba a metros de altura de su despertador

-pero que carajo...?-fue lo que pregunto izuku al ver que estaba en el techo de su habitacion sotenido por las puntas de los dedos de las manos y sus pies el literalmente habia saltado al techo del susto que le dio su alarma

-¿que demonios?-dijo izuku mientras caia del techo sobre su cama con un golpe suave izuku salto de su cama para luego correr hacia el espejo al verse mejor noto que ya no era el mismo deku de aspecto debil de antes ahora era musculoso casi como si dara a entender que va al gimnasio el debio haber vomitado su entrañas anoche porque no tenia grasa en su cuerpo y en cambio media una estatura mas grande que antes

Izuku penso solo una cosa

-¿que demonios era esa araña?-justo cuando izuku dijo eso su madre entro haciendo su rutina habitual de recoger la ropa sucia

-buenos dias izuku el desayuno esta...-inko dejo caer la ropa que sostenia y miro a su hijo en estado de shock

-izuku que te paso?-pregunto inko un poco sonrojada por la nueva figura de su hijo

-honestamente no se mama, ¡lo juro! Simplemente me desperte asi no se lo que me paso-tanto izuku como inko estaba confundidos sobre lo que habia sucedido

-bueno hijo tu desayuno esta en la mesa y vere si puedio encontrar algunas ropas viejas de tu padre ya que pareces que creciste un poco-izuku se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras descubria lo que le sucedio realmente y que poderes habia obtenido

****10 am en la playa*****

Todos all might estaba sentado en una nevera en su forma normal esperando a que izuku llegara a su primer dia de entrenamiento intenso. All might pudo escuchar los pasos rapidos pero no muy lejos de donde el estaba sentado cuando vio una cabellera de cabello rizado verde supo que era izuku

-joven midoriya! Finalmente apareciste para tu...entrenamiento?-all migth se animo y salto de donde el estaba para encontrarse con izuku pero se encontro con un izuku totalmente diferente con una camisa blanca no demasiado holgada y pantalones chandal negros

-joven midoriya que te paso ayer no eras tan alto?-pregunto all migth mientras acariziaba la cabeza de izuku

-no se lo que me paso pero de alguna manera me he vuelto mas fuerte, msa rapido y mas flexible creo que obtuve una peculiaridad-all might solo pudo sonreirle a izuku y darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda

-bueno eso hace que sea mucho mas facil darte mi poder ya que probablemente puedas manejarlo ahora-izuku solo nego con la cabeza ya que el no queria esto y vio a all might con toda seriedad

-no, quiero dominar esta peculiaridad antes de comenzar con el one for all-all might solo se rio al cielo con las manos en las caderas y luego señalo el pecho de izuku

-entonces muestrame lo que puedas hacer!-izuku sonrio y miro y diviso un camion roto a 20 metros de el este procedio a ir hacia el camion

-bien es hora de comenzar-dijo izuku tronandose los nudillos

Izuku levanto el camion con un poco de dificultad y luego de unos segundos lo tenia encima de su cabeza luego de eso este procedio a lanzar el camion con todas sus fuezas para dejarlo fuera de la playa y chocara contra el suelo de forma colosal

Izuku se volteo para ver a a all mith con una cara cansada pero sonriente

-joven midoriya acabas de superar mis expectativas de ti-y con ese unico escarparte de poder comenzo el entrenamiento de los poderes aracnidos de izuku midoruya

********algunos meses despues******

Momo yaoyorozu era una chica que es alegre y por momentos seria, su familia vivia en tokio desde hace mucho tiempo en uno de esos dias que ella decidio salir a caminar cuando paso por la playa takoba sin embargo hubo algo que la sorprendio mucho y era que la playa estaba completamente limpia

Caudno ella se adentro mas en la playa no era como ella lo recordaba cuando pasaba todos los dias ahora si apenas se vizualisaba basura en la playa momo se dispuso a descansar en el barandal mientras admiraba el hermosos paisaje que se divisaba

Sin embargo su admiracion por el paisaje se detuvo cuando a lo lejos vio un chico de cabellera verde con una sudadera roja y buzo azul con zapatillas deportivas de color rojo que estaba cruzando la playa con una refrigeradora en la cabeza , mientras que un hombre delgado de cabello rubio estaba corriendo detras de el que luchaba para mantener el ritmo del chico , pero le gritaba cosas alentadoras

Momo se rio un poco al ver que los dos pasaban corriendo pero perdio la sonrisa cuando cuando la barandilla se rompio causando que que cayera hacia delante y caer directamente en una pila de basura con objetos filosos

-no podre usar mi peculiaridad a tiempo-era lo unico que podia pensar mientras gritaba y cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor que jamas llego

-oye te encuentras bien?-una voz suave y preocupada hablo mientras este Momo habria los ojos para ver que era el mismo chico de cabello verde que estaba corriendo hace unos instantes, el chico la cargaba estilo nupcial mientras estaba pegado de los pies en la pared de ladrillos de la playa

-"como se movio tan rapido?"-fue lo que ella se preguntaba luego ella noto que la estaban cargando estilo nupcial y gano un pequeño sonrojo de izuku

-oh perdon, l-l-l-l-lo siento-dijo izuku cuando dejo que momo se pusiese de pie

-muchisimas gracias por salvarme-dijo momo mientras se inclinaba

-esta bien no tines que inclinarte ni nada-tartamudeo izuku mientras lentamente comenzaba a esconderse con sus brazos acaba de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica y no cualquier chica una mu hermosa

-pero como te moviste rapido estabas alli cuando los vi por primera vez?-pregunto momo mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba corriendo izuku, izuku solo movio la cabeza a un lado y se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo

-mi peculiaridad me permite aumenta mi tiempo de reaccion y junto a mi velocidad-momo solo miro a izuku en estado de shock

-¿quien eres?-izuku movio sus brazos para mirarla pero se quedo mudo al ver a la chica frente a el era una hermosa chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y unos grandes pechos y un rostro muy hermoso,luego all might aparecia en su forma delgada

-su nombew es izuku midoriya pero tiene el sobrenombre deku-izuku se enfrento a all might y le explico lo que realmente sigificaba ese apodo

-en realidad ese apodo es un insulto de kacchan-all migth quedo con los ojos abiertos y se disculpo cpon izuku pero en eso Momo hablo

-pero sabes ese apodo tambien significa "puedes hacerlo" y suena muy lindo-dijo momo haciendo que todo el rostro de izuku se pusiera rojo

-joven midoriya estas bien?-pregunto all might-"acaso no acaba de decir que ese apodo es un insulto?"-se dijo toshinori en cuanto a momo solo solto una pequeña risa por el rostro de izuku

-soy momo yaoyozoru y muchas gracias por salvarme espero y nos volvamos a encontrar-para la sorpresa de izuku momo lo abrazo y asi sientiendo los grandes pechos que ella tenia y luego se fue con ua gran sonrisa en su rostro izuku por otro lado acababa de convertirs en un tren de vapor mientras murmurabaa que era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba y lo abarazaba

All might por otro lado solo pudo darse un face palm y penso

-"acaba de ser dotado de un poder increible pero no puede soportar el hablar con una chica sin duda su futuro sera interesante"-

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Espero le haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo ficm se despide de ustedes**

 **Spider-man2018**


End file.
